


A Simpson Story: Daddy's Special Girl

by Valaskia



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Homer and Lisa begin to bond in a more intimate way.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Simpsons, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homer Simpson unintentionally initiates a relationship with his daughter, Lisa.

Daddy’s Special Girl.

 Part I

 

It all started late one night while mom was visiting Grandma Bouvier. Grandma had been discharged from the hospital after falling and breaking a hip. Mom had volunteered to take care of her since Aunt Patty and Aunt Selma were on vacation in Europe with Ling. She had taken Maggie along with her since she didn’t want to trust Homer’s ability to care for an infant on his own. She had left Bart and I with dad however because we had school.

It was around midnight and Bart, and I were both fast asleep in our beds, having gone to bed around 8:45 pm that night. I guess dad had been drinking, a “big surprise” because he came stumbling into my room half-dressed and sloshed, reeking of beer. He turned on my bedside lamp and having made his way towards my bed, stumbled over my shoes, he nearly collided with my bed but caught himself, his weight crashing against the headboard, which naturally woke me up instantly.

“Dad…? It’s late. What are you doing here? Whoa, dad. How much did you drink?” I asked, surprised as I turned over to look up at him, my eyes gradually adjusting to the light.

“Doh! Oooh. Marge, your awake. I’m h…hiccup, I’m horny. L…let’s have s…hiccup…sex,” My father said as he regained his balance and began undressing right in front of my eyes.

“Wh…, no dad. I’m not mom. It’s me, Lisa. Lisa. Dad stop!” I said shocked, looking on as my father finished undressing and stood before me naked and in a drunken stupor.

“Yeah, that’s right, Marge. I’m your daddy.” My drunken father guffawed as he climbed onto my bed, his rough hands tearing away my blankets.

“Wait, dad. Stop. I’m not mom. No, don’t!” I cried as my hands tried in vain to stop him as he tore my nightgown in his drunken haze and began to tug my panties down my legs.

I stifled a sob as the fabric of my nightgown pinched my skin before giving way and watched in shocked horror and pain as my dad tugged my panties down and off before tossing them aside, his large rough hands grabbing my legs and pushing them painfully wide.

To my surprise and incredulity, my father leaned down, his face pressed against my special area…and began licking…? At first, I was overcome with disgust at the idea that he would put his mouth…down there. But the second he began licking me my legs twitched, and I barely suppressed a moan of pleasure. It actually felt good. Really, really good. Especially when his tongue began to swipe up and down between the folds there, when his tongue touched a spot at the top of my kitty, it was like I had been shocked.

I had never imagined such pleasure could exist, and I found myself wishing he would lick there again. My hands twitched at my sides and clenched awkwardly as he continued to kiss and lick and nibble on my kitty. I tried hard but was unable to keep from moaning aloud, despite the odd prickling sensation of daddy’s beard. I was really starting to enjoy myself, despite knowing that this was wrong.

I began to pant loudly, moaning hard, my hands clutching awkwardly at daddy’s head as my body began to heat up and spasm, sheer pleasure coursing through my veins as it rippled outwards, washing over me. I collapsed against my pillow, breathless and dazed in absolute ecstasy.

“Wait…Daddy? Odd. I hadn’t called him that since I was six when I just started calling him dad, unlike Bart who called him Homer,” I thought idly to myself as I laid there, recovering from whatever had just happened when I noticed my father climbing up over me.

I watched, curious yet apprehensive as my daddy moved between my legs and pressed his thingy against me down there. I felt a pinching feeling that steadily grew into a sharp pain as my daddy pressed himself hard against me. I felt my body begin to stretch down there as his thingy pushed slowly inside me. I winced, sucking in a sharp breath as my daddy thrust roughly forward and suddenly pain exploded through me as he slid deeper into me. Much deeper. I must have passed out for a few minutes because when I came to my daddy was lying on top of me.

Looking up at him, I saw him staring down at me with the most intense look on his face as his hips smacked against mine. He was panting and moaning, and his nostrils flared as he tensed, gasping and his eyes half-closed. I felt wetness spill inside me as my daddy rolled off of me and lay beside me, tugging the covers up over us as he pulled me against his chest.

I winced slightly in pain as the movement jarred my hips but closed my eyes as my daddy whispered softly,” I love you so much,” before falling asleep.

I closed my eyes and sighed, wondering how this had all happened as I drifted off to sleep beside him, suddenly much more tired than I thought.


	2. Coming to Grips

Daddy’s Special Girl  
Part II

I woke up early the next morning, like I always do, to my alarm clock blaring. Blinking my eyes sleepily, I noticed an odd warmth draped over me and then heard snoring behind me. Suddenly, memories of last night flashed through my head, and I looked down to see my dad’s arm wrapped around me, hugging me against him.

I was fully awake in an instant, blinking as a tear rolled down my cheek, and squirmed out of bed, shutting off my alarm before making my way towards the bathroom to shower. Today was Saturday, so Bart was sleeping in this morning. This meant I was left alone with my thoughts, as I winced in slight discomfort, walking out of my bedroom and crept through the halls into the bathroom and turned on the shower before climbing in.

I turned the water on and stood under the spray, lost in thought. I didn’t cry. I just felt numb, memories of last night replaying over and over in my head. I wasn’t sure what I felt. I suppose I should have felt angry, embarrassed or humiliated, hurt, broken or betrayed, but I didn’t. Maybe I should have felt that way. Maybe there was something wrong with me, but a part of me had enjoyed it. Maybe not the last bit so much but having him kiss me down there. That had been nice.

I smiled softly, remembering how good it had felt when he kissed my kitty. Then after when he held me in his arms and told me he loved me. Was I wrong to feel this way? Surely, I was betraying my mother. Surely, I should call the cops and tell them what he did.

But I didn’t. I didn’t want dad to be sent away. Despite everything, he was still my dad. I knew he loved me, and I loved him. I decided to try and pretend this didn’t happen. I had just finished washing the mess from my legs when I heard footsteps enter the bathroom before the door closed and the lock clicked.

“Lisa…” My dad said.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I felt the bed shift and heard the door close and winced, the noise causing my head to ache. “I must have tied one on last night. I even dreamt I had had sex with Marge. The best sex we’ve ever had,” I recalled as I rolled onto my back, my arm covering my eyes to block the sun coming through the window to my right. Suddenly, I paused, frowning.

“That couldn’t be right. The window in the bedroom is on the left side, not the right.” I thought to myself.

I sat up slowly, the room spinning as I looked around, horror slowly filling me. “This wasn’t my bedroom. It was… Oh, gods. Lisa! What have I done? No, no, no, no, no. Surely not. It couldn’t be.”

I threw back the bedcovers and paled, my horror peaking as I saw the dark red stain on the white linen sheets and then looked down, realizing with rising panic that I was naked. Memories of my dream from last night coming back to me.

“Please God, please let it have been a dream,” I thought but inside I knew it wasn’t. Looking around, I noticed that I was alone and dimly I heard the shower running in the bathroom down the hall. I knew that my son was likely asleep so that only left Lisa.

Slowly, filled with shame, I stood from the bed and strode from the room, heading towards the bathroom down the hall. I quietly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it as I swallowed back the bile that threatened to shoot out of me.

“Lisa…” I said quietly.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I froze, a nearly inaudible gasp escaping my lips before I caught myself and smiled. “Morning, Daddy. Did you sleep well?” I said, peeking from around the shower curtain at him.

I hadn’t taken the opportunity to look before, but my daddy’s thingy was rather large, and I was amazed that he had managed to get it inside me, an odd feeling of accomplishment fluttering through me, that it had fit inside me.

“Err, yes. Um, Lisa. About last night…” He started before going quiet, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Don’t worry about it, Daddy. I won’t tell mom about it.” I said in a quiet voice while trying to forestall him — a slight nervousness creeping through me.

“Lisa, I’m so so sorry. I was drunk last night. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’ll never happen again, I swear.” Daddy said, looking down at the tiled floor.

“No! Err, I mean you didn’t hurt me. Well, it did hurt a little, but it wasn’t all bad. Parts of it were nice.” I said, pushing the shower curtain aside as I jumped out of the shower and ran to him, trying to spare his feelings.

A part of me felt hurt, dejected at the idea that my father considered it a mistake. I was only eight years old, but I was smart enough to know I had lost my virginity to one of the most important men in my life. And he considered it nothing more than a mistake…

“Lisa, it was terrible of me to force you like that. Dear god, your first time… I’m a terrible father.” He said, near tears as he looked down at her, forcing himself to meet her gaze at last.

“I don’t regret it, Daddy. It hurt at first, but I love you. I don’t want to think of it as a mistake. It was my first time, so it’s special to me no matter how it happened. Please, Daddy. You do love me, don’t you?” I said, tearing up as I looked up at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

“Oh, Lisa. You’re the most precious thing in the world to me — my sweet, special girl. Daddy loves you so much. I didn’t intend for this to happen, but I don’t want you to feel like I don’t love you,” I said kneeling and pulling her into my arms.

I felt her slender arms wrap around me and kissed her cheek as she nuzzled against my chest, taking comfort in our mutual embrace. “She doesn’t regret it. She even seemed to enjoy it. How is that possible?” I thought to myself, memories of last night drifting back into my head.

It had easily been the best sex of my life. The loving embrace, the taste of her sex as I ate her, the feeling of her squeezing down on my cock. I stifled a moan as the memory brought back the shadows of pleasure from last night, my cock swelling and poking against her leg.

She pulled back and swallowed, smiling shyly at me as she realized what it was and wrapped her small hands around my cock. “Daddy…” She giggled shyly, looking away.


	3. Our Little Secret

Daddy’s Special Girl  
Part III

“Daddy…” I giggled shyly, looking away.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He said, looking away.

Feeling apprehensive, I began to hesitantly stroke my daddy’s thingy, my hands working together to pump the large shaft. I recalled accidentally catching Bart doing this to his own thingy and he had seemed to like it a lot, so I figured maybe Daddy would like it too.

“Ooh, Lisa. That feels so good. Stroke daddy’s cock, baby.” He moaned, his head tilting back.

Blinking up at him, I tilted my head to the side before considering his thingy as I busily stroked it. “Hm, so it’s called a cock,” I thought to myself while lightly shrugging my shoulders.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I couldn’t believe myself as I felt my little girl’s hands wrap around my cock. My cock was too big for her small hands so she had to use both. I moaned softly watching in fascination as she began to jack me off. “How on earth could she possibly know what to do?” I wondered to myself.

“Ooh, Lisa. That feels so good. Stroke daddy’s cock, baby.” I moaned quietly, my head tilting back as my eyes closed. I lost myself to the pleasant sensation of my daughter jacking me off.

A few minutes passed and I knew that this wasn’t enough for me. She clearly had no regrets about last night and no qualms about this budding new development between us so I decided to push my luck and go for broke.

Looking down at her, I smiled gently and with a gentle voice, spoke. “Lisa, do you know what a blowjob is, honey?”

“A blowjob, daddy? No, sorry. What is that?” She asked, curious at the prospect of learning something new.

“A blowjob is when a girl puts a man’s cock in her mouth and sucks on it. It makes the man feel really good.” I replied gently.

“In her mouth? Isn’t that kind of yucky?” She asked, looking up at me.

“Nonsense. Grownups do it all the time with the men they love. You do want to be a grown-up, don’t you Lisa?” I asked, giving her that extra push. I knew she desired to be seen as an adult more than anything. I felt a little guilty but squashed it down, wondering what she would do.

“Okay, Daddy.” She said, her mouth opening as she leaned forward, putting the tip of my cock in her mouth. She sucked on it and my knees felt weak. A whimper of pleasure escaped my lips and she looked up at me concerned, pulling her mouth off my cock.

“Are you okay, daddy? Did I hurt you?” She asked worriedly.

“No, sweetheart. It felt so good. Please, baby. Keep sucking.” I said, relieved when she took me back inside her sweet, wet mouth. I placed my hand on the back of her head and gently encouraged her to take a little more of me.

She was able to get the first two inches of my fat, 8-inch cock into her mouth before the tip hit the back of her mouth and she gagged. I sighed, smiling gently at her as she continued to suck, her tongue instinctively teasing my shaft, eliciting another whimper of pleasure from me.

Marge absolutely refused to suck my cock, claiming it was disgusting and unnatural. Meanwhile, Lisa it seemed was a born cocksucker. She was amazingly skilled. I had had a few girls suck my cock in my teens, but none were half so skilled as my little girl.

I felt my balls tighten and knew I was close. I gently tapped Lisa’s shoulder and pulled out of her mouth, my hand stroking my cock as I pointed it at her cute, cherub face and shot my load, spurt after spurt landing on her cute face.

She looked surprised at me as her small hand came up, touching her fingers to my cum and then inspected them for a minute. I was worried I had gone too far, but she giggled and smiled a toothy grin at me.

“This is the same stuff you shot into my kitty last night, right daddy? I washed it off in the shower.” She said, smiling up at me.

“Yes, baby. It’s the same stuff. But grownup women call them pussies, not kitties. Girls have pussies and boys have cocks.” I told my daughter gently.

“Really? That’s funny, daddy.” She said, giggling once again.

“Yes, it is. Now, remember, Lisa. You can’t tell anyone about what we do together. It has to be our little secret, okay?” I said, sternly.

“Okay, daddy. I promise.” She said solemnly.

“Good. You’re daddy’s special girl. I love you so much.” I said, smiling.

“I love you too,” She said running forward to hug me.

“Now then. Let’s get cleaned up and dressed before Bart wakes up.” I said.

TBC


	4. Going Forward

Author’s note. I hadn’t intended on posting another chapter after the first three, but I got bored. More chapters may follow, or it may just be this one. Not sure yet.

Daddy’s Special Girl

Part IV

 

Climbing out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off as my daughter did the same beside me. Looking down at her, I couldn’t help but smile to myself. Opening the bathroom door a crack I peered out into the hall. Down the hall, I could see that my son’s door was still shut, and dimly heard the sound of loud snores coming from his room. Turning to look at Lisa who stood beside me, wrapped in a towel I nodded and quickly opened the door for her to walk out first.

“Remember to be quick and quiet. We don’t want to be caught,” I whispered softly as I followed her out of the bathroom. Walking away from her I quickly entered my bedroom and locked the door, before leaning back against the doorframe and letting out a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. Absently, I crossed the room and sat down on the bed. I put my face in my hands and sighed.

I wasn’t sure what I was going to do about this. “What the hell had I done? How did all this come about?” I asked myself. In one drunken blackout, I had betrayed Marge, with my own daughter. I had stolen her virginity without even considering her feelings. And now I had just gotten a blowjob. My relationship with my daughter had completely spiraled out of control.

“What was my life coming too?” I thought to myself. I wasn’t sure what shocked me more. The fact that Lisa forgave me or that she and I had entered into a mutually consensual and incestuous relationship. I groaned and stood up, walking to the dresser, opening it and pulling out a pair of blue jeans, boxers and a pair of socks before sitting on the bed, quickly pulling them on. When I finished, I walked to the closet and opened it. Pushing aside Marge’s demure clothing, I pulled out a white shirt and pulled it over my head before walking to Marge’s vanity.

For the first time in years, I considered myself in the mirror and was unhappy with my appearance. “When had I let myself go?” I wondered. Sure, I had always enjoyed eating but things had changed a lot over the years. There was no denying it. I was fat. Resolving to go on a strict diet, I stifled a groan when I realized that I would have to give up many of the foods that I enjoyed. This was not going to be easy, I realized.

Finished dressing, I left my bedroom and walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. “God, help me. This isn’t going to be pleasant.” I thought to myself.

Wandering around the kitchen, at a total loss, I fumbled through the cabinets pulling random things out and setting them on the counter when I heard a pair of footsteps behind me.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Parting ways with my father, I entered my bedroom and looked around. The room seemed somehow different. Oddly foreign, as though it didn’t belong to me anymore. Looking around the room I paused, considering the stuffed animals on the bed and the boy band posters on the walls trying to figure out what had changed since last night. My gaze fell on the bed, the dark red blotch standing out on the pale white linen and realized that I was the one who had changed, not my room. Somehow, I was no longer the naïve little girl I had been just yesterday.

Walking across the room, I stopped and stood beside the bed, considering it. In many ways the little girl I had been was now gone forever. My childhood ended. Brushing away a tear that threatened to fall, I let the towel slip and fall to the floor as I crossed the room, and opened my closet, taking out a red sundress and set it on my desk before going to the old wooden dresser and taking out a pair of white socks and underwear.

Pulling on the socks I sniffled softly as I pulled on the underwear before collapsing in the chair at my desk. Quietly, I allowed the tears to fall. I loved my daddy and relished in being his special girl, but it didn’t change the events that had taken place between us or how our new relationship had begun. Inside I was a swirling mixture of strong emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayed, sadness, grief, joy, and excitement. It was all so new and confusing that I had to let it out.

Finished crying, I wiped my eyes and stood up, pulling on my dress and a pair of sandals before going downstairs to the kitchen. Daddy would likely be looking for breakfast and it was better for everyone if he didn’t attempt to cook for the family. Recalling his last cooking attempt with horror she shuddered. That had been an unpleasant trip to the emergency room. Stopping at the doorway to the kitchen she paled, watching her father take things out of the cabinets and set them on the counter.

TBC


	5. Surprises

Daddy’s Special Girl  
Part V

I stood in the doorway to the kitchen, frozen with fear. My daddy appeared to be making another attempt at cooking. Recalling his previous attempts with dread, I quickly raced forward, hoping to nip this in the bud before it was too late. “Daddy? What are you doing?” I asked although I already knew the answer.

“What does it look like, sweetie? I’m making breakfast,” He replied setting out a carton of oats onto the counter beside a bunch of bananas and a bag of blueberries.

“Say, dad. Why don’t you let me help you?” I asked in my sweetest voice, flashing my eyes up at him.

My father turned to look at me and smiled, considering for a moment before speaking. “Alright, honey. I’m making oatmeal. Why don’t you take out the cooking pot and fill it with water for me?” He asked turning back to his task.

“Err, oatmeal? I thought you hated oatmeal, dad.” I said surprise evident on my face as I looked at my father.

“I do hate it, sweetie, but I have decided to go on a diet starting today,” He said gently as he set the burner on the stove.

Unable to contain myself, I let out a loud giggle. “That’s funny, Dad. But seriously, why oatmeal?” I asked the amusement dying as I realized he was serious. “Oh, sorry. That’s wonderful news, dad. I’m proud of you,” I said though inwardly I had my doubts.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” He replied smiling as he took the pot, now filled with water from me, and set it on the burner before mixing in the oats.

“So, dad, what exactly prompted this sudden diet?” I asked him.

“You, sweetheart,” He replied looking at me as I stood on the chair near the sink, looking at him.

“What? Me? How so?” I asked looking at him.

“You made me realize that I simply can’t continue as I have been. Eating and drinking nonstop. I need to take better care of myself. To better myself so that you can be proud of me.” My father said slowly approaching me and wrapping me in a hug, his lips kissing my cheek.

XxxxxxX

I sighed inwardly recognizing the obvious doubt on my daughter’s face as I told her about my new diet. I didn’t blame her for doubting me. My family had been pressuring me to eat better for years and I always let them down, but I vowed that this time would be different. Secretly I hoped I would be able to stay on my diet. I wanted to do better for my children. To be better for them. Especially Lisa who had always been there in my corner in the past. I felt a twinge of guilt and shame over what I had done to her, but I couldn’t deny that I had enjoyed it and longed for a repeat. I promised myself that I would be gentler with her tonight. 

I let go of her and turned to mix the oats into the pot of water and turned on the burner before taking a butter knife from the drawer and beginning the process of slicing up the bananas. As I worked, I noticed Lisa sitting on the edge of the counter watching me. I smiled and turned to her, gently kissing her before pulling away and turned back to the stovetop. Taking a spoon, I stirred the pot before speaking. “Lisa, can you get three glasses down from the cabinet beside you, honey?” I asked absently. 

XxxxxxX

I sat idly watching my father work. He seemed to be doing an okay job, so I began to relax a bit when he turned around and walked over to me. I wondered briefly what he was doing when he surprised me by kissing me. Blushing slightly, I melted into the kiss, butterflies fluttering in my stomach when suddenly he pulled away and began stirring the pot of oatmeal. 

Still, in a daze from the kiss, I dimly heard my father speak. 

“Lisa can you get three glasses down from the cabinet beside you?” he asked. 

Nodding briefly, I turned and opened the cabinet to my right and took out three glasses when it suddenly dawned on me what he had said. “Who is the third glass for, daddy?” I asked confused.

“It’s for me silly. We’ll all have oatmeal and orange juice for breakfast today,” he said as he took the pot off the burner and began ladling oatmeal into three bowls before adding the sliced bananas and blueberries on top. 

Surprised, I nearly dropped the cups but managed to catch myself at the last minute. “Dad, don’t you usually have a beer for breakfast?” I said certain that I was dreaming or that I had misheard him.

My father gave me a rather pained expression and nodded before speaking. “Normally, yes but I have decided to try and cut down on the drinking after last night. I don’t want to lose control again and hurt you. I’m so sorry about that, sweetheart. I promise tonight will be better for us both,” he said as he set the bowls on the table and took the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. 

I nodded, blushing crimson as I hopped down from the counter and set the glasses on the table, a weird tingling sensation in my stomach as I imagined what tonight would be like. 

TBC


End file.
